indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Human League
The Human League is een Engelse synthpopgroep die is opgericht in 1977. In de jaren tachtig behaalt de band het grootste succes met singles als "Don't You Want Me", "Human" en "Mirror Man". Het enige vaste lid van de band, dat al sinds de oprichting lid is van de band, is zanger Philip Oakey. Beginjaren The Human League werd opgericht in Sheffield door synthesizer-spelers Martyn Ware en Ian Craig Marsh. De groep heet eerst "The Future", maar wordt vlak na het toetreden van vocalist Philip Oakey tot de band omgedoopt in "The Human League". De band gaat demo's opnemen en krijgt al snel de kans om op te treden. Ze tekenen een contract bij het onafhankelijke label Fast Product. Philip Adrian Wright wordt lid van de band om diavoorstellingen te geven tijdens de optredens. In 1978 wordt de eerste single uitgebracht, "Being Boiled". Een EP, The Dignity of Labour, wordt uitgebracht in 1979. Datzelfde jaar tekent de band een contract bij Virgin Records. Er worden twee albums uitgebracht, Reproduction en Travelogue. De albums krijgen lovende kritieken en het tweede album weet de Engelse Top 20 te bereiken. Door problemen binnen de groep besluiten Ware en Marsh eind 1980 de groep te verlaten. Later zullen ze de band Heaven 17 oprichten. Doorbraak Met het vertrek van de twee muzikanten uit de groep en met contractuele verplichtingen tot optreden, zijn Wright en Oakey gedwongen om zelf op zoek te gaan naar nieuwe bandleden. Wright leert zelf de synthesizer bespelen en bassist Ian Burden en twee zangeressen, de schoolmeisjes Susan Ann Sulley en Joanne Catherall, worden aangetrokken om de band te versterken. Later dat jaar wordt ook gitarist Jo Callis (ex-The Rezillos) lid van de band en gaat Martin Rushent (die eerder samenwerkte met de Stranglers) de platen produceren. De grote doorbraak volgt met het album Dare!, tot op de dag van vandaag hun meest succesvolle album. Het bevat onder andere de hits "The sound of the crowd", "Love Action" en "Open Your Heart". Tevens bevat dit album de bands grootste hit, "Don't You Wan't Me", dat eind 1981 in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op nummer één staat en in 1982 een wereldwijde hit wordt. In 1983 wordt Dare! opgevolgd door de EP "Fascination", met daarop de singles "Mirror Man" en "(Keep Feeling) Fascination". In 1984 volgt hun eerstvolgende album, Hysteria. Het album is niet zo'n groot succes als Dare!, maar weet met "The Lebanon" een redelijke hit te scoren. Het nummer "Louise" is in 2006 gecoverd door Robbie Williams op zijn album "Rudebox". Latere jaren Oakey brengt in 1984 een solosingle uit, "Together in Electric Dreams", geproduceerd door de befaamde producer Giorgio Moroder. Het duo brengt niet lang daarna een album uit, Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder. In 1986 keert The Human League terug, met het door Jam & Lewis geproduceerde Crash. De single "Human" wordt een grote hit, onder andere nummer één in de VS. Na deze single scoort de band echter geen grote hits meer. Als in 1990 het album Romantic? uitgebracht wordt, zijn de gloriedagen voorbij. Een single van het album, "Heart Like a Wheel" wordt een kleine hit, maar het album is geen commercieel succes. Na dit teleurstellende album verbreekt Virgin het contract met de band. Vijf jaar later, in 1995, is de band weer terug. De band profileert zich rond deze tijd als een driemansformatie, bestaande uit zanger Phil Oakey en zangeressen Susanne Sulley en Joanne Catherall. Ze hebben een contract getekend bij het EastWest-label en een nieuwe single, "Tell Me When", die regelmatig op radiostations gedraaid wordt en in het Verenigd Koninkrijk een top-tienhit wordt, de eerste sinds "Human" uit 1986. Ook wordt er een nieuw album uitgebracht, Octopus, geproduceerd door Ian Stanley. In 2001 komt the Human League met Secrets. Door de opkomst van electroclash en de daarmee hernieuwde aandacht voor de synthpop krijgt dit album veel aandacht in de media. In 2004 brengt de groep een live-cd en dvd uit, Live at the Dome, opgenomen op 19 december 2003 in Brighton in de Dome Concert Hall. Begin 2010 hebben The Human League getekend bij het platenlabel Wall of Sound. Dit jaar komt hun 10e album uit. Ze hebben hun eigen studio in Sheffield en worden gemanaged door Sidewinder Management Ltd. The Human League gaan door met live te spelen en op festivals zijn ze vaak de headliner. Bijvoorbeeld op Sinner's Day op 1 november 2009 te Hasselt, België. Discografie *''Reproduction'' (1979) *''Travelogue'' (1980) *''Dare!'' (1981) *''Love and Dancing'' (1982) *''Fascination'' (1983) *''Hysteria'' (1984) *''Crash'' (1986) *''Romantic?'' (1990) *''Octopus'' (1995) *''Secrets'' (2001) *''Live at the Dome'' (2004) Zie ook *Lijst van artiesten en bands in de elektronische muziek Human League, The Human League, The Human League, The